


Constellations

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Stargazing, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chromedome and Rewind share some quiet time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

The metal of the observation deck was cold underneath Rewind’s back plating. He didn’t mind, though. The sensation was barely registered by his rapidly heating plating. He moaned softly, staring up at the stars above him. He tried to look for his favorite constellations, grinning behind his mask when he found them.

Chromedome’s lips traveled across his abdomen, tracing the seams and contours until he reached Rewind’s interface panel. He watched Rewind with rapt attention, grinning to himself when Rewind’s visor lit up whenever he found a constellation.

Rewind’s servos gripped at his finials with a light touch. Occasionally, his digits would brush passed a sensitive area. Chromedome bowed his helm into the touches, encouraging him.

The gentle touches against his paneling caused Rewind to arch. His panel snapped open. He shivered, feeling to puffs of Chromedome’s venting over his array. His legs parted eagerly. Chromedome kissed around his spike housing, coaxing it out into the open. The smaller mech moaned, freeing his spike.

Chromedome smiled wildly, fitting the length into his mouth with one smooth motion.


End file.
